Many conventional processing platforms, including desktop and server platforms, have a need for increased I/O functionality. The ability to expand the I/O functionality of a platform is limited due to the compartmentalization of the memory, I/O and storage. For example, memory may be generally compartmentalized in memory modules (e.g., DIMMs), I/O may be compartmentalized in peripheral component interconnect (PCI) devices, and storage may be compartmentalized in either hard disks or solid state storage devices.